


五次斯内普没拿到想要的职位，一次他拿到了

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	五次斯内普没拿到想要的职位，一次他拿到了

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

斯内普正式在霍格沃茨任教的第一学年年底，原黑魔法防御术教师忽然生了恶疾，接下来四个月都没能从圣芒戈出来。斯内普临时接到任务，代了最后两周课，又多设计了五套考题（幸好五年级和七年级的考试不用他操心）。

他为这些熬了几个通宵，倒不是那有多难，只是他有意把这个任务完成得很漂亮。黑魔法防御术课的名声他是知道的，邓不利多与其去说服某人入校冒险，不如看看近在眼前的选项。

考虑到自己的历史，斯内普没指望第一次就能成功，所以暑假结束后，看见一个陌生面孔出现在那个经常换主人的座位上，他并不觉得失望。只是扪心自问，斯内普承认邓不利多的选择或许也和年末考试及格率太低有关——高估学生解咒能力是个失误。

但他同时也相信，一旦自己接任黑魔法防御术教师，这一整体低能的可悲现状将得到极大改善。

2.

执教数年后，斯内普开始相信所谓的职位诅咒很可能并非仅是耸人听闻的校园怪谈，即便在巫师界，相同的事接连发生也总有其原因。或许有人会主张连续五个黑魔法防御术教师在四到八月间陆续重病、死亡或者迷路在撒哈拉沙漠腹地是巧合，但这说服不了斯内普。

而如果关于诅咒的部分是真的，就意味着施加诅咒的人有一定可能还活着。的确有许多种类的诅咒仅需固定瞬间的意念，其持续不需以施加者的存活作为条件，但那类诅咒适用的对象通常是特定物，而非某个人选随时可更换、名称随时可更改的职位。这背后蕴含的高深魔法，远超常人想象。邓不利多这么多年来都没有取消或合并这门课也是佐证，贸然改变现有条件，反而可能使诅咒的作用范围失控。

若存在那么一丝可能性，他在每个环节都猜中了……

斯内普提出了正式的申请，写得又长又诚恳，更多是为了在被拒绝后，利用邓不利多的愧疚验证自己的想法。他绝不会认为邓不利多易受蒙蔽，但要说他对校长有什么了解，那就是这人总被诚意击中软肋（不管是多么愚蠢、多余的诚意），而且会把你为装可怜付出的努力也计算在诚意当中。

3.

斯内普对这次申请确实抱有希望——莉莉的儿子即将入学，也许邓不利多会觉得是时候展示更多信任了。即便校长仍不相信他已经远离旧日的道路，至少，对方应当知道他不会做任何危及哈利·波特安全的事。

所以收到邓不利多委婉但不容转圜的拒绝时，他还挺生气的。

4.

连学生们都知道他想教哪门课了，邓不利多却装聋作哑。斯内普毫不怀疑自己早就活成了某种笑话——斯莱特林院长，黑魔法防御术教授职位长期陪跑人，哈哈。

但这次真的有些过分，简直近乎羞辱：即便不考虑后脑勺上附着的黑魔王本人，奇洛的才干也称不上出色，洛哈特更是十足的草包，雇佣这两人已经证明邓不利多别无选择。斯内普降低了要求，只申请一年的任期，还推荐了几名替代的魔药课教师人选——结果还是同此前一样。

不，哪怕邓不利多宣布让吉德罗·洛哈特继任一年，他也不会如此愤怒。

“你要让那个狼人再度进入霍格沃茨？”

“莱姆斯从未蓄意伤害过任何人，相反，他一直极力避免这样的事。”

“他用不着‘蓄意’，他本身就是个威胁。”斯内普冷笑，“不过我猜你这次又想到万全之策来避免他咬伤你的宝贝学生了？”

“恰恰相反。”邓不利多温和地回答，“这件事需要你的大力协助，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普差点回答去你妈的。

接下来当然，他去买齐了酿制狼毒药剂所需的全部材料。他尽可以在每次见到邓不利多时倾倒所有的坏话和牢骚，反正校长永远都会达到目的。

5.

斯内普没写申请，邓不利多却主动来戳他伤疤，他就觉得这老头不是什么正经人。

“就好像我能跟魔法部高级调查官争似的。”他嘲讽道，“倒是你，连教师任免权都丢了，感觉如何？”

“严格来说，霍格沃茨仍有权力自行任命教师。”邓不利多回答。

那你有本事就把高级调查官给撤了？斯内普暗暗地转转眼珠，将乌姆里奇拒之门外不是不行，但当下没必要为这个进一步把魔法部推到对立面。再者，托福吉的福，这会儿他和波特可是臭名昭著，校长大概也没什么余力去找另一个有足够能力又与他相互信任的教师了。

“我并非不信任你，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普不认为这是假话，在千方百计避免他接触黑魔法的前提下，在时刻用怀疑警醒他的前提下，在确定他牢记对莉莉的愧疚的前提下，邓不利多信任他。带着前提，邓不利多信任所有人。

“当然。”他冷淡地回答，因为多说无益。

“他归来后，你的位置对我们非常重要。”邓不利多又说，“形势严峻，凤凰社承担不起失去你的风险。”

“尽情地说出那个词好了，邓不利多。我不会被吓得逃出校长办公室的。”

意识到邓不利多在避免对他使用黑魔王的名称，斯内普不确定自己该好笑还是感到受冒犯。他对那个词是会感到紧张，或许比一般的巫师更甚，但要是邓不利多觉得到了这份上，一个名字还能把斯内普怎样，未免太小看他了。

“我知道。”校长注视着他，“你比那勇敢得多。”

【到目前为止，你比伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫要勇敢得多。知道吗，我有时觉得我们的分类太草率了……】

这是自黑魔标记再度燃烧以来，邓不利多第二次赞赏他的勇气，尽管斯内普所做的与十四年前并无区别。他试着把这理解为提醒，而非别的东西。

+1.

“这是什么补偿吗？”

邓不利多给福克斯递上最后一小块骨头，泰然转向他，并没有去看被扔在办公桌上的任命状。这是斯内普就任黑魔法防御术教师职位的最后一次机会，他们心知肚明，一年后他的职位就会是霍格沃茨校长，兼杀死邓不利多的头号功臣。整个夏天斯内普都没考虑过职务的问题，一直在为邓不利多残余的老命操心，以及德拉科的新任务、黑魔王的怒气、其他食死徒的敌意、牢不可破誓言等等一系列让他折寿的破事。看样子他很有希望能在邓不利多之前解脱。

然后八月的一天，斯内普来到办公室，脑子里琢磨着邓不利多的新药方——就发现那份天杀的委任状端端正正地摆在他桌上。

“霍拉斯已经同意回校任魔药课教师一职。”

“我不需要。”他愤怒地迎上那双蓝眼睛，“你以为给我一份我想要的工作，就能让我在干掉你和接下你的烂摊子上更尽力——”他停了一刻，好像对方打断了他，但邓不利多并没有，“——因为接下来你没法盯着我了，只好做出信任我的姿态。”

墙上历任校长的画像们窃窃地责备他的无礼，现任校长即将成为他们中的一员。

“我从未怀疑过你，西弗勒斯，也不是有意让这职务成为你的负担。”邓不利多回答，“很遗憾你这么想。”

“是吗？”斯内普问，“那我应该怎么想？你拒绝了十几年，终于发现我是最合适的人选了？”

“你可以把它当成临别赠礼，西弗勒斯。”校长温和地提议。

邓不利多坐了下来，十指指尖相对，同往常别无二致。就好像他的一只手本来就是被烧焦的黑色，而斯内普仅仅是又在为他的拒绝或波特的另一桩愚行大发牢骚。一个普通的星期日，他们即将失去的千万件小事之一。

“总能称心如意，邓不利多。”斯内普将委任状收回怀里，让自己听上去怨气冲天，“事事如你所料，感觉是不是特别好？”

“我也想知道。”邓不利多回答。

他没问邓不利多那是什么意思。

（全文完）


End file.
